First Love
by theboyfriend-and-theprettygirl
Summary: This is basically going to be a story about how Emily and Alison met and eventually became each other's soulmates. Some chapters will have flashbacks and others will be the present day. There is no 'A' in this story, some things may be different from the show. Rated M for later chapters because there will be EMISON SMUT ;) [Alison x Emily]


**Title: **First Love

**Summary**: This is basically going to be a story about how Emily and Alison met and eventually became each other's soulmates. Some chapters will have flashbacks and others will be the present day. There is no 'A' in this story, some things may be different from the show. Rated M for later chapters because there will be EMISON SMUT ;) [Alison x Emily]

**Disclaimer/ Note from the author: **This story is dedicated to my baby girl Nat ( NatGirl93 from twitter) Thank you so much for writing me a Forwood story and for being such an amazing friend slash little sister...I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! :) I hope you enjoy this and I hope I've done them the justice that they deserve and I hope that I haven't let you down with this. I will always love Emison (even though I'm more of a Paily shipper at the moment) so I hope I've managed to write them semi-decent. Enjoy babe xo

**Date Published: **21 October, 2014

© theboyfriend-and-theprettygirl, 2014

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter One:<strong>The first time Emily saw Alison.

_"Hello?_ Earth to Emily!" Spencer Hastings said, waving a hand in front of her best friend's face. "Em, are you even listening to me?"

Emily pulled her eyes away from the pretty blonde girl standing in line for food at the cafeteria and apologized quickly to her friend.

"It's like you were zoned out. What's wrong?" she said before taking a bite out of her sandwich.

"Nothing." she said blushing a little. "So...what were you saying?"

"What's up with you, anyways? You're acting weird."

Emily frowned. "What do you mean?"

"You've barely touched your lunch."

"I'm not that hungry." she said, twirling her fork around in her fruit salad, to play with her food.

The truth was she had lost her appetite the moment the stunning blonde had walked into the cafeteria and stole her breath away. From the look on her face, she was scared and vulnerable, which could only mean one thing: she was a _new_ student. Maybe a transfer from a neighboring school or a Summer exchange student. Regardless of what kind of student she was, Emily had never seen anyone more beautiful in her life. She would never admit it out loud, but she was so desperate to know _more_ about her and not just the basic things like: where she moved from, where she was living or what her name was -but the more _intimate_ details like: did she have a boyfriend, was she even_ into_ guys to begin with or could she be a...

"Emily!" Spencer snapped, interrupting her thoughts and bring her back to reality. "You're doing it again."

"Sorry." she said, turning her gaze away from the girl and looking at her annoyed best friend.

"Have you even been paying attention to _anything_ I've said?"

Emily racked her brain to think of what Spencer had more than likely being rambling on about and decided to go with the topic of conversation that she always spoke of..._Melissa's new boyfriend._

"Wren." she said hopefully, praying that she was right. "You were talking about, Wren."

"So you have been listening. Good, because I need you advice, Em. I sort of did something bad."

Emily frowned a little. _Spencer Hasting, her goody two-shoes best friend did something bad? _"How bad?"

"Really bad." she said grimacing a little. "You're going to hate me."

"You don't know that. What did you do?"

"Okay, promise that you won't get mad?"

"Sure."

"Remember how I told you that Wren is really, _really hot _and that I've sort of got a thing for him..."

"Uh huh."

"...You know, because of his dreamy British accent..." Spencer continued rambling on quickly.

"Yeah?"

"And remember how I told you that we've been sort of _flirting? _At first I thought it was harmless...I thought he'd never think of me like that because I'm younger and he's dating my sister. But something sort of happened..."

"Spencer!" Emily blurted out loudly, causing almost every pair of eyes in the packed cafeteria to turn their attention to them.

"Em..you're making a scene."

"What did you do?" she whispered.

"I kissed him." she said grimacing. "Well, he kissed me actually and I didn't stop it. I sort of kissed him back."

"Spence!"

"_What?!_ You said that you wouldn't get mad!"

"Well, I didn't know that you did _that."_

_"_So...should I tell Melissa? I feel really awful."

"I don't know." Emily said sighing heavily. "Maybe Wren will tell her."

"I don't think so. He seemed kind of remorseful afterwards and I don't think he wants to hurt her."

"I can't believe you kissed him back."

"I didn't mean too...but he caught me by surprise and he was a really _good _kisser." Spencer whispered. "I feel horrible! Melissa will never forgive me, if she ever found out."

"So don't tell her."

"Yeah but...how would you feel if Ben did that to you? Or what if you started to have feelings for somebody else when you were with Ben and you kissed them...would you tell him?"

"Did somebody say my name?" Emily's boyfriend Ben asked pulling up a seat next to his girlfriend.

"We were just talking about why you were late." she said blushing a little, when he peeked a quick kiss on her cheek.

"Sorry babe. Coach made us all run extra laps because Parker was rude to him. Hey Spence! What's wrong? You look like you've been up to no good." he said before taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"What? How? Are you serious?" Spencer said, widening her eyes.

"He's joking." Emily said nudging her boyfriend, her eyes still searching for the pretty blonde that had somehow moved out of the food line.

"Good." Spencer said, breathing a sigh of relief. "Because the last thing I want is to look _guilty _around Melissa."

"Who's the hot blonde?" Ben asked pointing in the direction of the girl Emily had been so infatuated with herself.

Spencer groaned loudly. "Alison DiLaurentis."

"_How_- how do you know that?" Emily asked quickly, before both Ben and Spencer gave her puzzled looks. _"What?_ She's a new student, right? Maybe she can sit with us? She might need friends."

"She's kind of a...bitch, Em. I wouldn't bother with her." Spencer said, before taking a sip of her apple juice.

"So...have you spoken to her?" Emily asked, trying her hardest to not sound overly concerned, even though it was killing her inside.

"Her family just moved into the house next door. It's kind of hard to avoid her. We can actually see into each other's bedrooms. You should see how she talks to her brother..." Spencer said rolling her eyes. "My mom invited her over for dinner last night, because get this... she wants to see me have more friends, you know in case your family moves to Texas Em, when your dad gets assigned there. But after dinner my mom told me that she was kind of bratty and way too manipulative for her liking, so I don't think she wants me to hang out with her anymore."

"The hot ones are always bitches. Lucky for me, that wasn't the case with this one..." Ben said nudging his girlfriend quickly.

Emily forced a smile.

-x-

Alison DiLaurentis.

The name had been stuck in her head for the remainder of the afternoon. So much so, that she had barely managed to take any notes during the rest of her classes.

It was kind of nice to place a name to the pretty face every time she past her in the hallway, instead of wondering what she might be called.

_Alison was a pretty name. It really did suit her. _Emily thought smiling to herself.

"What made you change your mind about sleeping over tonight?" Spencer asked as they walked out of the entrance to the school.

"Nothing." she said lying quickly.

"But I thought you said you couldn't sleep over on a school night?"

"I told my mom that we were working on our history project. She was okay with it."

"I hope you didn't tell her that my parents are out of town for the week, because she would totally freak out."

"I might have left that part out." Emily said laughing a little. "Anyways, Melissa and Wren will be in the barn, right?"

"Ugh..don't remind me!" Spencer groaned. "I'm actually thankful that I won't be home alone with them. It might be kind of _awkward_ around Wren for a bit."

"You think?"

Spencer hit her playfully on the arm. "Sorry we have to walk. I would ask Melissa for a lift, but the guilt is killing me."

"It's okay." Emily said sweetly. "Just think...in a few months we will be driving ourselves!"

"I can't wait!" she groaned loudly.

Emily's heart skipped a beat suddenly when Alison rushed past them and quickly jumped into a black sport's car in front of them. A feeling she could only describe as jealously, spread throughout her body. A million thoughts started to circulate inside her head.

_Who was the handsome guy driving? _

_Was it a boyfriend? _

_He looked like a model._

_A friend, maybe?_

_No girl would be JUST friends with someone THAT hot..._

_Were they serious?_

Emily felt her heart ache. It felt like her whole entire world had just started to come crashing down. Piece by piece.

In one day she had met and possibly lost the most beautiful person she had ever seen in her life.

_Of course she would have a boyfriend, Emily..._

_She's gorgeous. _

_No girl that beautiful would be single._

She didn't know whether to feel _more _upset by the fact that Alison had a boyfriend or whether she should be upset with her self for _actually_ being jealous of them. Over the last couple of months, Emily had noticed some _big _changes in herself. The first change came when she realized that she had lost interest in her boyfriend Ben. She could still remember the exact moment. It was the night that they had tried to _do it_ for the first time and a small voice in the back of her head kept _screaming_ that it wasn't right. That having sex with him didn't feel right..or natural..or anything like _how _she had wanted her first time to go. She had managed to tell Ben that she felt sick and being the understanding and loving boyfriend that he was, he hadn't pressured her any further. He told her that he was willing to wait for her...however long it took, because he loved her and she was worth the wait. As sweet as that was, this was _not _enough to make her change her opinion of him and every day since that night, despite wanting so badly to love him again, Emily found herself loosing interest in her great boyfriend.

The next change happened so suddenly that she barely had a chance to understand it. Emily would find herself looking at the girls on her swim team in a different light. One day after practice, she was mesmerized by the way Paige McCullers' hard nipples showed through her tight swimming costume that she could barely concentrate, let alone string a sentence together when Paige asked her if she was okay.

The next change came in waves of denial and torment. Emily would question everything in her life...her relationship with Ben, her attraction to girls, her lack of interest in her boyfriend, her desire to do bad things to Paige up against one of the lockers after Swim practice, her confusing thoughts about whether or whether or not she was gay...or bi...or just going through a bi-curious phase...

She had never felt so alone or isolated in her life. She couldn't tell her parents because they were so religious and her mom would probably have a heart attack on the spot. She was petrified of telling Spencer, in case things got weird between them. Spencer was a beautiful girl, but Emily never thought of her in that way and she didn't want to loose her only friend. Her relationship with Ben was starting to take a toll on her, because despite him being patient with her, it only made her feel _that _much worse because she had no desire to _ever_ sleep with him. She had realized after all her dirty thoughts about Paige, that she _never _had any thoughts about Ben or any other guy for that matter...so she must have been gay.

After the initial denial period had worn off and she had finally acknowledged the truth to herself: _that she liked girls, _Emily realized that she was now a closeted Lesbian who was only dating Ben to keep up appearances that everything was _normal _about her. But with every new day, the guilt of what she was doing to Ben...the betrayal she felt whenever she thought of kissing Paige or any other girl on her swim team instead of him...the ache that stabbed into her heart every time she _forced _a fake '_I love you' _back, was just too much for her to bare. She was stringing along a really great guy for nothing and sooner or later she would have to crush his heart. And that pained her more than anything else in the world.

Her thoughts for Paige had managed to die down a bit, because Emily had learnt to stay back longer after practice. She would do extra laps while Paige and the rest of the girls changed in the locker room and then headed home. This meant that she could avoid Paige and her perfect breasts. This had helped her keep her feelings for girls on the low. This had helped her to seem _more _into her boyfriend and to help her stay further into the dark and lonely closet. But once she had spotted Alison in the packed cafeteria that morning, she realized that there was no use in denying her feelings any longer. Alison had infatuated her thoughts and desires and she had done so without even saying a single sentence to her...without being semi-dressed like Paige had been...

"EMILY!" Spencer snapped, bringing her back to reality and tugging on her arm roughly. "You nearly smashed into that tree. Watch were you're going."

Emily blushed nervously and tucked a strand of her long brown hair behind her ears quickly. "Thanks Spence."

"Okay, when we get back to my place, you are _seriously _going to tell me what on earth is going on with you today! You've been acting weird all day, Em!"

-x-

**Author's Note:**

Hope it wasn't too boring. Next chapter will be _the first time Alison sees Emily_ ;) Please leave me a review if you liked it?

Paris xox


End file.
